This Phase IV , randomized, parallel design trial is the study of two treatment regimens (ganciclovir intraocular device & oral ganciclovir vs. IV cidofovir) that are administered without the use of a central venous catheter for both newly diagnosed and relapsed AIDS-related CMV retinitis. The primary objective is to compare the two regimens with respect to efficacy in preventing vision loss. A secondary objective is to compare a treatment which incorporates highly active local therapy with a treatment regimen that does not.